Alma Gemela
by SMKA
Summary: Chap 2 Update! han diperkosa. Melihat kekasihnya bercinta. Tertabrak. Kehilangan janin serta rahim-nya. Buta. Gangguan jiwa. Dianggap meninggal oleh seluruh keluarganya. Dan semuanya karna Sehun. EXO. HunHan slight! HunSoo. GS. RnR guys
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : ****Alma Gemela**

**Rate : M untuk perkataan **

**Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Sad**

**Main Cast :**

**Oh Se Hoon**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Other Cast : **

**Kim Joon Myeon (Luhan's father)**

**Zhang Yixing (Luhan's Mother)**

**Wu Yi Fan (Luhan's older brother)**

**Byun Baek Hyun (Luhan's older sister)**

**Huang Zi Tao (Kris's wife)**

**Park Chan Yeol (Baek Hyun's husband)**

**Kim Jong Dae (Sehun's father)**

**Kim Min Seok (Sehun's mother)**

**Do Kyung Soo (Sehun's first wife)**

**Pair : HunHan slight! HunSoo**

**Other cast : **

**Summary : Luhan diperkosa. Melihat kekasihnya bercinta. Tertabrak. Kehilangan janin serta rahim-nya. Buta. Gangguan jiwa. Dianggap meninggal oleh seluruh keluarganya. Dan semuanya karna Sehun. **

**Note : **

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING**

Suasana disini amat ramai. Pria tegap itu berdiri seraya mengedarkan pandangan-nya. Mencari seseorang. Entahlah siapa yang dia cari. Tampila lelaki ini amat sederhana. Dia hanya memakai kemeja warna hijau dengan celana panjang hitam dan sepatu basket yang baisa dia gunakan untuk saat bermain basket. Bermerk Nike. Dia masih mencari kesana kemari.

Seharusnya dia menyalami pengantin yang keduanya memakai pakaian khas pernikahan betema hijau diatas pelaminan. Tapi nyatanya tidak dia lakukan. Dia justru berjalan berjalan kearah lain dan mengunci pandangannya pada seorang wanita.

"kemana Luhan? Aku tidak melihatnya sepanjang acara" dia terhenti. Melihat kearah sekitar tiga wanita dan juga dua orang pria berkumpul.

Seorang pria putih dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata menghampiri perkumpulan orang itu "dia sudah meninggal satu bulan bulan yang lalu setelah menjalani hidup konyol-nya" matanya pria yang sedang menguping ini membesar.

"oh kita turut prihatin mendengarnya kris ge" pria putih itu mengangguk.

Dia melanjutkan langkah kakinya kearah wanita paruh baya berdimple itu. Saat tepat dihadapannya dia membungkuk sopan dan wanita itu membalasnya. Tanpa diduga pria itu menangis membuat sang wanita mengernyitkan alis dan mengusap bahu anak itu "saya Sehun, ahjumma" wanita itu tersentak, hanya sepersekian detik lalu wajahnya kembali tersenyum lembut sekali kepria itu.

"terima kasih sudah mau datang Sehun" pria itu tetap membungkuk dan menangis. Membuat seorang pria putih yg baru menghampiri.

"mantan pacarnya Baekhyun?" wanita itu menggeleng dan tetap tersenyum lembut sekali.

"Luhan" lirih Yixing dan setelahnya pria itu menegakkan tubuh Sehun.

Tanpa diduga pria itu memberikan pukulan keras tepat dipipi Sehun membuat Sehun jatuh tersungkur dengan sedikit darah disudut bibir-nya. Semua melihat itu dan tidak ada satupun yang berani memisahkan. Sampai akhirnya mempelai pria menghampiri pria putih dan mengusap bahunya "dia mantan pacarnya Luhan" Kris dengan gemelatuh gigi.

Semua melihat kearah Sehun tanpa ada yang membantu. Sampai akhirnya wanita berdimple itu yang membantu Sehun. Membersihkan noda dicelana Sehun. Sehun kembali membungkuk "pukul saya sampai saya bisa membayar kematian Luhan" pria putih itu menunduk. Dalam sekali.

Wanita itu –Yixing- membulatkan matanya dan melihat tajam kearah Kris dan juga melihat heran kearah Sehun "kau memiliki nomor saya bukan? Saya menunggumu menghubungi saya"

Sehun bangkit lalu kembali membungkuk dan pergi.

~^O^~

Keesokan harinya tepat dimana Sehun kini berdiri. Didepan sebuah rumah sakit besar. Semalam Sehun memilih langsung mengubungi wanita berdimple yang dapat kita ketahui adalah ibu dari Luhan. Namanya Xi Yixing. Dia menunggu Yixing sampai sekitar tiga puluh menit. Setelahnya mereka bertemu dan membungkukkan badan.

Hari ini Sehun memilih untuk membolos sekolah demi semua penjelasan dari Yixing. Padahal Sehun sedang berada ditingkat akhir sekolahnya. Seharusnya tidak ada seharipun dia lewatkan untuk belajar. Tapi apapun dia lakukan demi menebus semua kesalahannya.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada disebuah kamar. Yixing mengusap bahu Sehun "saya menunggu disini" Sehun mengangguk.

Dia mendorong pintu dan masuk kedalam. Dan pintu kembali tertutup dapat kita pastikan yang Yixing lah menutupnya.

Sehun terenyum saat melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri didekat jendela. Wanita dengan surai sebahu dengan tubuh mangil serta ramping. Ya tubuh yang dulu sering kali dia peluk. Tubuh yang selalu mengeluarkan aroma kesukaannya. Aroma strawberry. Wanita dihadapannya kini memakai pakaian khas rumah sakit tentu saja.

Menatap kosong kedepan. Membuat Sehun tersenyum ditambah saat dia memutar tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan wajah cantik nan rupawan yang amat Sehun rindukan. Dia melangkah membuat Sehun ikut melangkah kearahnya. Kewanita cantik yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Kearah wanita yang menatap kosong kearah depan.

Saat dia melangkah tiga kali wanita itu jatuh membuat Sehun sontak berlari menghampirinya yang sedang jatuh terduduk dengan lutut menghantam lantai dingin lebih dulu. Sehun ikut berjongkok dihadapan Luhan dan memegang kedua bahu Luhan "gwen.." belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya Sehun sudah dibuat bungkam dengan sikap Luhan.

Luhan meraba lantai lalu naik kearah kaki Sehun. Lalu naik ke-kedua tangan Sehun. Terakhir kedua tangan mungilnya sudah menyentuh kedua wajah Sehun. Luhan meraba rahang tegas Sehun. Lalu berpindah kepada kedua telinganya. Lalu pipinya. Lalu kedua mata Sehun yang sedang tertutup –Sehun sengaja menutupnya-. Setelahnya kehidung mancung Sehun. Dan terakhir bibir tipis Sehun.

Luhan tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya. Sehun tidak lagi mampu membendung liquid dimatanya. Dia menunduk menumpahkannya setetes membuat Luhan merasakan air membasahi tangannya. Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan dan pergi terburu keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tersungkur dilantai.

Dia menutup keras pintu kamar Luhan dan jatuh terduduk didepannya. Menumpahkan semua air mata yang dia punya. Dia menangis sejadinya tidak perduli semua memperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya tepukan dibahu menyadarkannya. Dia menaikkan kepalanya dan melihat pelaku.

Yixing tersenyum lembut "dia kehilangan ginjal kanannya saat dia ada dibangku sekolah menengah, dia kehilangan satu ovarium juga rahimnya, dia juga buta dan.. " Sehun menatapnya dalam "dia tidak berbicara selama satu bulan terakhir..dia gangguan jiwa.. dia tidak meninggal" Yixing lalu tersenyum lembut meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menangis ditempatnya.

~^O^~

Dua bulan telah berlalu dan disinilah Sehun. Bersanding dengan wanita bermata bulat bertubuh mungil. Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan sekolahnya sekitar sebulan lalu dan dia sudah bersanding dengan wanita yang setahun diatasnya.

_Malam ini Sehun sedang berada diruang keluarga dengan kedua orang tua-nya. Dihadapan Sehun ada seorang wanita berpipi gembul yang bersanding dengan seorang pria berkepala kotak. Keduanya terlihat kaget saat Sehun mengumpulkan mereka diruang keluarga ini._

"_baiklah hal penting apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan kepada kami Sehun-ah?" sang pria memulai pembicaraan._

"_eomma appa, aku menghamili pacarku" Chen berdiri namun Xiumin ikut berdiri menenangkan seraya mengusap dada Chen –Chen dan Xiumin adalah kedua orang tua Sehun-_

"_lanjutkanlah" Xiumin tersenyum lembut._

"_namanya Xi Luhan. Wanita dengan darah percampuran China-Korea. Setahun aku berpacaran dengan-nya. Dibulan kedelapan aku memperkosanya eomma appa dan aku tidak menyangka kalau dari hasil itu Luhan hamil karna Luhan tidak memberitahuku sama sekali" Xiumin terus megenggan erat tangan suaminya yang sudah terkepal. Siap memukul._

"_lalu? Dimana dia sekarang?" Sehun menatap Xiumin._

"_dirumah sakit eomma" Chen dan Xiumin membulatkan matanya. Meminta penjelasan pada Sehun._

"_tiga bulan yang lalu aku menemukan wanita penggoda. Dan aku tergoda"_

"_dan pacarmu yang dalam keadaan mengandung memergokimu sedang selingkuh?" Sehun menggeleng._

"_lalu?" Xiumin menatap Sehun._

"_dia melihat aku sedang bercinta dengan wanita penggoda itu. Dia berlari dan diluar hotel dia tertabrak dengan sebuah kendaraan.." Xiumin menatap Sehun dalam._

"_aku takut eomma appa, aku takut sekali saat itu melihat keadaan Luhan yang amat menggenaskan. Dan aku …_

_Meninggalkannya"_

_Chen manampar keras pipi Sehun membuat Xiumin membulatkan matanya "Cheniie!"_

"_dua hari yang lalu jiejie-nya menikah. Aku telah mempersiapkan diriku untuk datang. Mengejutkan saat aku datang seluruh keluarganya mengatakan Luhan sudah meninggal tapi berbanding terbalik dengan Yixing ahjumma…" Chen dan Xiumin kembali duduk._

"_Yixing ahjumma membawa-ku kesebuah rumah sakit. Kedalam ruangan. Disana ada Luhan dengan pakaian Khas rumah sakit ..tapi dia.." Xiumin dan Chen semakin serius menatap Sehun._

"_dia keguguran karna kecelakaan itu dan dia juga kehilangan satu ovarium juga rahimnya. Dia juga buta dan.. dia juga tidak berbicara selama satu bulan terakhir.. dia gangguan jiwa.. dia tidak meninggal eomma appa" Sehun menangis ya dia menangis._

_Chen kembali menampar Sehun sampai dia tersungkur "aku tidak pernah membesarkanmu untuk menjadi lelaki brengsek!" Sehun tetap pasrah._

_Xiumin menatap Sehun dalam dan menangis "setelah kau lulus, Do Kyung Soo sudah siap untuk menjadi istrimu. Semuanya sudah diurus. Eomma tidak ingin mempunya menantu buta ditambah gila dan juga eomma masih ingin memiliki seorang cucu dari aegya eomma satu-satunya" Chen dan Xiumin berlalu meninggal Sehun._

_Langkah mereka terhanti saat Sehun merangkak dan mencium kedua kaki mereka "demi Tuhan eomma appa aku sudah menghancurkan hidup Luhan. Bairkan aku menebusnya eomma appa. Luhan butuh keadilan"_

_Chen berbalik menatap Sehun "keluarganya saja bisa menganggap dia sudah meninggal. Maka seharusnya kau juga bisa menganggap dia sudah tidak ada"_

_Sehun menatap marah kearah Xiumin serta Chen "itu keputusan final dari kami. Minggu besok eomma dan appa sendiri yang akan mengatakan kepada Yixing kalau kami tidak bisa menerima keadaan Luhan. Dan kuyakin Yixing mempunyai hati yang sangat besar untuk menerima" Xiumin lalu berlalu diikuti dengan Chen yang ikut meninggalkan Sehun._

Entah kapan Sehun tidak menyadarinya yang dia sadar saat ini dia sudah berada disebuah ruangan dengan tubuh naked dan memeluk tubuh mungil. Wanita mungil itu membuka matanya dan meringkuk lebih dalam kepelukan Sehun "kau sudah bangun suamiku?" Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Sehun mengusap surai hitam wanita yang sudah menjadi istri sah-nya itu "apa semalam aku menyakitimu noona?" dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"semoga aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu walaupun pernikahan kita tidak dilandasi dengan cinta" Kyungsoo mengusap dada Sehun. Tidak dia tidak sedang menggoda Sehun untuk kembali melanjtkan ronde mereka semalam.

"semoga kita bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik kelak untuk anak-anak kita karna aku sudah melakukan dosa yang amat besar dihidupku" Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk.

"aku tau dan aku mengerti" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

~^O^~

Satu tahun berlalu dan saat Sehun sedang berada dirumah sakit. Berjalan mondar mandi didepan ruang operasi. Menuggu persalin adalah hal yang mengkhawatirkan bagi Sehun.

_Pagi ini Kyungsoo juga Sehun sedang memakan sarapannya. Hubungan keduanya baik. Walau mereka menikah tidak dalam keadaan saling mencintaimu tapi tidak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka._

_Mereka berhubungan intim selama tiga kali selama seminggu. Jadi semuanya dilakukan sesuai jadwal. Karna jika mengandalkan perasaan, rumah tangga mereka tidak akan maju. Setidaknya itulah pendapat Sehun._

"_Sehun kau tidak mau memiliki seorang anak?" Sehun mendongak menatap Kyungsoo yang tetap menyantap makanannya._

"_berikan aku satu. Setelahnya kau membebaskanmu untuk bergaul, aku tidak ingin mengikatmu sedangkan kau berhak atas kebebasanmu" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya._

"_tidak kebebasan yang kumaksud bukan aku akan menceraikanmu, tapi kumaksud agar kau bebas bermain dan melakukan apapun yang terhenti karna aku mempersuntingmu" Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan menyantap pancake dihadapannya._

"_aku hanya butuh satu anak dari hasil benihku dan kuharap kau masih ingin membesarkannya berdua denganku walau tak ada cinta sedikitpun dihubungan kita"_

"_aku akan melakukannya"_

_Dan kembali saling menatap untuk sepersekian detik dan saling melempar senyum setelahnya mereka kambali menyantap pancake dihadapan mereka masing-masing._

"_sebenarnya aku sudah positif hamil, sudah enam minggu" Sehun tidak terkejut lalu mengangguk._

"_kuharap dia laki-laki dan sehabis ini kita kedokter" dan Kyungsoo mengangguk._

_Setelahnya mereka kembali menghabiskan makan pagi mereka._

Setelah sejam berlalu suara tangis bayi memecah keheningan dan kekhawatiran Sehun. Setelahnya dia menerobos masuk ruang operasi setelah seorang dokter keluar dan mengatakan bahwa anaknya telah selamat lahir.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sekali seraya mengusap pipi anak yang sedang ada digendongannya. Sehun menghampiri lalu mengecup kilat kening Kyungsoo. Ucapan terima kasih.

"dia perempuan bukan laki-laki seperti yang kau harapkan" Sehun menggeleng dan mengambil alih anaknya dari gendongan Kyungsoo.

"aku tetap mencintainya, terima kasih noona sudah memberikan kehidupan untuk satu-satunya penerus keluarga Oh" dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"aku ingin melanjutkan kuliahku hun"

Sehun tersenyum manis menatap Kyungsoo dan mengangguk "setinggi mungkin" dan Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia.

~^O^~

Yixing sedang menemani Luhan dikamarnya setelah beberapa menit dokter masuk keruangan. Ini sudah menjadi donor ketiga yang Luhan tolak dalam tahun ini. Yixing menatap anak perempuannya dengan sendu. Melihat mata dengan tatapan kosong kedepan yang diperlihatkan oleh Luhan. Dia mengusap surai Luhan "bagaimana jika kita lakukan saja operasinya dengan paksa tanpa persetujuan Luhan" Dokter mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

Satu jam berlalu dan Yixing serta dokter sudah siap menjemput Luhan dikamarnya. Tidak ada siapapun saat itu. Semua dibuat panic.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit berlalu barulah Yixing juga Dokter dapat menemukan Luhan. Keadaannya amat tragis. Dia sedang jatuh tersungkur dengan lutut penuh dengan luka. Pecahan beling yang dapat diyakini berasal dari cermin yang entah bagaimana dapat Luhan pecahkan. Pecahan dari yang besar sampai yang kecil menancap dikaki dan punggung tangan Luhan (bayangkan aja Luhan mukul cermin sampai pecah lalu pecahannya kan berserakan di lantai nha si Luhan langsung jatuh terduduk dengan lutut duluan. Jadi pecahan itu nacap dilutut dan juga punggung tangan-nya saat dia mukul cermin itu)

Yixing memeluk anaknya erat "biarkan aku mati jika kalian masih ingin menaruh organ milik orang lain ditubuhku" dan setelahnya Luhan jatuh pingsan.

Dia kehilangan banyak darah.

Setelah kejadian itu Yixing tidak lagi membawa Luhan kerumah sakit selain untuk mengecek keadaan-nya saja.

~^O^~

Tujuh belas tahun sudah berlalu tapi tidak banyak yang berubah. Luhan masih tetap diam selama operasi pengangkatan rahimnya selesai tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Dia juga masih buta. Banyak donor yang ingin memberikan mata keluarga mereka yang sudah meninggal untuk Luhan dengan Cuma-Cuma. Bahkan mereka juga banyak yang rela medonorkan ginjal untuk Luhan. Tapi semuanya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Luhan. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya bila ditanya. Dan jika sudah terjadi seperti itu tidak ada lagi yang berani melawan ataupun membantah. Karna mereka tak mau mengambil resiko kejadian tujuh belas tahun lalu terulang.

Matahari sudah tinggi bahkan sinarnya sudah menyinari kamar Luhan. Tapi Luhan tidak melakukan apapun selain duduk bersandar dipunggung ranjang. Meluruskan kaki dan menatap kedepan. Pandangannya kosong. Jiwanya amat teguncang. Dan dia sudah seperti tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk hidup lagi.

Dirumah ini Luhan hanya tinggal bersama ibunya Yixing. Mereka sudah pindah dari rumah lama yang dibeli Luhan dari kerja keras-nya.

"_eomma aku punya cukup uang untuk membeli rumahku sendiri" serunya girang seraya membawa sebuah buku tabungan dan selembaran rumah._

_Yixing tersenyum dan mengusap surai kecoklatan Luhan "pakai untuk yang lebih berguna, nanti kau akan menikah dan suamimu akan membelikanmu rumah"_

_Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya "aku ingin mandiri eomma, salahkah?" Yixing tersenyum dan menggeleng._

_"eomma bangga padamu" dan Luhan tersenyum lebar mendengarnya._

Yixing mengusap surai Luhan yang mulai memanjang. Setiap dua tahun sekali Yixing akan memotong surai Luhan sebatas bahu. Yixing mengambil lengan Luhan. Luhan tidak merespon apapun. Yixing menatap lembut kearah kedua manic Luhan.

Sebutir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Yixing. Luhan tetap terdiam.

Yixing mengusap punggung tangan Luhan "eomma akan terus menjaga-mu dan berada disampingmu sampai eomma tak mampu bernafas lagi. Sampai Tuhan memanggil eomma untuk pulang. Dan bila saat itu dating eomma harap aka nada seseorang yang akan menggantikan posisi eomma untuk merawat dan menjagamu" setelahnya Yixing menangis –seperti biasanya- seraya memeluk erat tubuh ringkih Luhan. Dan Luhan? Tidak merespon.

**TBC or END**

**Annyeong author Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya back /bow/**

**Inspirasi dari sebuah video dan imajinasi liar-ku yang berlebihan jadi aku tulis karya ini.**

**Oh iya maaf ya kalo disini aku buat Luhan-nya tersiksa banget.**

**Dan ini Sad.**

**Eh iya ini ff pantas buat dilanjut ga?**

**Kalo pantas direview ya. Kalo response-nya dikit kita anggap aja cerita ini sampai disini^^**

**Terima kasih **


	2. Chapter 2 :END

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : Alma Gemela**

**Rate : M untuk perkataan **

**Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Sad**

**Main Cast :**

**Oh Se Hoon**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Other Cast : **

**Kim Joon Myeon (Luhan's father)**

**Zhang Yixing (Luhan's Mother)**

**Wu Yi Fan (Luhan's older brother)**

**Byun Baek Hyun (Luhan's older sister)**

**Huang Zi Tao (Kris's wife)**

**Park Chan Yeol (Baek Hyun's husband)**

**Kim Jong Dae (Sehun's father)**

**Kim Min Seok (Sehun's mother)**

**Do Kyung Soo (Sehun's first wife)**

**Oh Se Kyung (Sehun Kyungsoo's Daughter)**

**Pair : HunHan slight! HunSoo**

**Other cast : **

**Summary : Luhan diperkosa. Melihat kekasihnya bercinta. Tertabrak. Kehilangan janin serta rahim-nya. Buta. Gangguan jiwa. Dianggap meninggal oleh seluruh keluarganya. Dan semuanya karna Sehun. **

**Note : semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan agency tempat mereka menaung. Tapi ide cerita ini 100% punya saya dan milik saya. Berasal dari saya dan jangan coba-coba untuk mencopy lalu mempaste tanpa credit yang lengkap dan tanpa perstujuan saya. Terim kasih**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING**

Delapan belas tahun sudah Sehun mengarungi hidupnya bersama Kyungsoo sebagai sepasang suami istri setelah kejadian pahit menyapa dirinya. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Mulai dari ikat janji. Resepsi. Hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo dan juga rumah tangga mereka. Ya semuanya berjalan lancar. Bahkan mereka sudah menghasilkan satu buntut. Gadis cantik yang sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita remaja. Tapi bukan kehidupan namanya jika selalu lurus bak jalan tol tanpa masalah.

Kyungsoo mulai sibuk karna setahun setelah melahirkan Oh Se Kyung –putri mereka- dia melanjutkan kuliah tingkat sarjana satunya. Setelah lulus dia langsung melanjutkan kuliah pascasarjana. Ya begitu setelah berhasil menjadi lulusan terbaik dia langsung menjadi primadona bagi perusahaan-perusahaan. Kyungsoo memilih bekerja pada sebuah instansi kenegaraan. Setelahnya Kyungsoo sudah mulai sibuk dan Se Kyung secara tidak langsung menjadi lebih dekat dengan Sehun.

Dua bulan yang lalu adalah puncaknya. Saat setahun lalu Oh Jong Dae dipanggil untuk pulang oleh Tuhan. Semenjak itu Oh Min Seok menjadi tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk hidup lagi. Penyakit-penyakit yang dokter katakan factor umur itupun mulai menyapa tubuh Xiumin. Sampai akhirnya dua bulan lalu dia menyusul suaminya kehadapan Tuhan.

_Sehun sedang menganggam erat tangan Xiumin yang mengurus. Kyungsoo masih diperjalanan sedangkan Se Kyung entah kemana. Betapa menyedihkan bukan?_

_Xiumin tersenyum manis "apa kau masih suka menjenguk wanita yang sudah kau sakiti Sehun?" Sehun tertegun lalu menumpahkan air matanya._

_Setelah menikah Sehun memang masih ingat untuk sekedar mengunjungi Luhan dirumahnya. Walau hanya dua kali selama seminggu. Walau tidak membawa apapun dan diam-diam dibelakang Kyungsoo. Tapi dia berhenti menjenguk Luhan saat putri mungilnya lahir. Dia mulai melupakan Luhan sedikit demi sedikit. Dia mulai melupakan bahwa dia sudah menyakiti Luhan. Bahwa dia sudah menghancurkan hidup satu-satunya wanita yang dia cintai._

_Xiumin mengusap pipi Sehun "seluruh keluarganya menganggap dia sudah meninggal, dan kau mulai kehilangan satu persatu keluargamu, adil bukan? Kau meninggalkannya dan sekarang Kyungsoo meninggalkanmu secara tidak langsung. Apa kau tidak merasa bahwa kita akan terkena balasan karna kita sudah meninggalkannya?" Sehun tertegun._

_Dia menggenggam erat tangan Sehun "eomma tidak dapat membayangkakn betapa perih hati eomma jika eomma berada disisi Yixing. Kau tau? Delapan belas tahun eomma hidup dibayangin rasa bersalah kepada Luhan" Sehun tetap terdiam._

"_jangan lagi meninggalkannya Sehun. Tebuslah dosa-mu padanya. Temani hidupnya. Jangan lagi meninggalkan apalagi melupakannya"_

_Sehun mengangguk lalu Xiumin menarik nafas. Setelahnya Xiumin memejamkan matanya. Dan Sehun tak lagi sanggup untuk tidak menangis dengan keras "sampaikan salamku pada appa, dan hidup berbahagia disana"_

_Dan sehari setelahnya pemakaman diadakan dengan tertutup. Hanya ada seluruh keluarga kecil mereka._

Dan sekarang bukan kehidupan pula kalau masalahnya tidak mencekik yang menjalani. Saat ini Sehun sedang berdiri didepan makam ketiga orang tercintanya. Oh Jong Dae. Oh Min Seok. Oh Se Kyung.

Dia menangis amat pilu. Jatuh terduduk lagi malihat satu persatu nisan dihadapannya "eomma dan appa apa kalian bahagia? Oh kalian pasti merindukanku? Lalu kenapa kalian tidak membawaku bersama kalian?" Sehun tertunduk.

Dia melihat kearah nisan disisinya "hai nona muda Oh..apa kabarmu disana? Apa kau bahagia? Maaf kan appa.. "dia lalu mengusap gundukan tanah yang bahkan belum mengering itu "maafkan appa dan segala dosa appa yang harus kau tanggung"

Dan setelahnya hanya air mata yang menemani Sehun disana.

_Setelah menemukan SeKyung bersimbah darah yang dikatakn dokter karna dia menyayat nadi-nya dengan pecahan cermin dikamar mandi. Sehun mengitari kamar SeKyung dan melihat seluruhnya._

_Desain kamar yang dominan warna merah itu menyita pandangannya "sama seperti Luhan" batin-nya. _

_Tidak ada boneka juga barang-barang seperti wanita pada umumnya. Yang banyak terlihat hanya tumpukan buku. Ya semua jenis buku. Walau jaman sudah modern tapi kecintaan Se Kyung kepada membaca amat dalam. _

_Sehingga sebuah kotak berwarna merah membuat lamunan Sehun buyar. Membuat Sehun amat tertantang untuk melihat apa isinya._

_Detik berikutnya semuanya jadi nyata. Sehun membukanya. Hanya benda-benda biasa. Seperti foto hey! Itu foto USG. Sehun melihatnya dan terduduk. Melihat lagi sebuah test pack dengan dua garis merah. Hatinya sepertis udah hancur atas kematian putrinya ditambah dengan kenyatan pahit. Sehun terlalu takut untuk menerka apa yang terjadi dengan putri manisnya. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah cukup fasih untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan putrinya._

_Hanya tinggal sebuah amplop yang belum Sehun buka. Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan ketakutan Sehun untuk mengetahui isi amplop itu._

_Detik berikutnya dia memilih membuka amplop dan menemukan lembaran kertas didalamnya._

_**Untuk appa dan eomma-ku.**_

_**Apa yang harus aku katakanuntuk memulai menjelaskan semuanya?**_

_**Appa eomma, bahkan kata maaf pun tidak akan merubah segalanya.**_

_**Karna kata maaf pun tidak akan cukup. Tidak akan pernah cukup.**_

_**Disaat appa ataupun eomma melihat surat ini kuyakini aku sudah tidak berada dunia.**_

_**Entah karna tanganku sendiri atau karna tangan Tuhan.**_

_**Apa kalian sudah melihat semua benda dikotak ini?**_

_**Apa kalian sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi?**_

_**Ya.**_

_**Aku hamil.**_

_**Malam itu aku baru saja pulang dari pepustakaan kota.**_

_**Aku tidak meminta jemput oleh appa. Aku tau appa sedang ada rapat diluar kotamalam itu.**_

_**Aku juga tidak meminta eomma untuk menjemputku. Aku tau eomma juga sedang ada urusan yang juga diluar kotamalam itu.**_

_**Lagipula aku sudah cukup hafal jalan pulang.**_

_**Oh malam itu malam terindah appa eomma. Ditengah jalan aku bertemu dengan kaka seniorku.**_

_**Sekaligus pacarku.**_

_**Apa aku sudah menceritakan bahwa aku memiliki seorang kekasih?**_

_**Dia tampan, Cerdas, baik hati. Aku begitu terpesona olehnya.**_

_**Dia bukan datang dari keluarga terpandang. **_

_**Appanya dan eomma sama-sama kerja disebuah instansi kenegaraan.**_

_**Mungkin eomma mengenalnya.**_

_**Maaf appa eomma tapi aku belum sempat mengenalkannya kepada kalian.**_

_**Tadinya aku mau mengenalkan dia. Tapi kuurungkan niatku setelah kejadian malam itu.**_

_**Malam itu sudah begitu larut. Setelah bertemu ditengah jalan itu ternyata kita terjebak hujan.**_

_**Aku basah begitupun dengan-nya.**_

_**Kita sempat berteduh sejam lama-nya dihalte bus.**_

_**Tapi hujan tak kunjung reda.**_

_**Akhirnya lelaki-ku mengusulkan untuk menerobos hujan toh kita sudah dalam keadaan basah.**_

_**Ya dan kita benar-benar melakukannya.**_

_**Sesampainya dirumah aku memberinya handuk dan pakaian appa.**_

_**Tapi saat dia sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya dihadapanku… semuanya terjadi appa eomma.**_

_**Aku melakukannya. Dengan dia malam itu. Bertukar panas.**_

_**Pagi hari aku sudah terbangun tanpa ada apapun. Begitupun dengan kekasihku. Dia juga sudah pergi.**_

_**Dua bulan berlalu. Aku belum juga mendapatkan periode bulanan-ku.**_

_**Aku terlalu takut untuk menerka apa yang terjadi padaku.**_

_**Tapi aku memberanikan diri. Membeli test pack dan mengetesnya.**_

_**Hasilnya adalah yang kalian lihat dikotak ini.**_

_**Aku masih belum percaya.**_

_**Aku memberanikan diri untuk pergi kerumah sakit dan memeriksanya.**_

_**Dan hasilnya? Ya kalian betul. Hasilnya yang berada dikotak ini juga.**_

_**Aku fikir semuanya akan berjalan mulus sekali.**_

_**Aku datang kerumah kekasihku berbekal alamat yang diberikan oleh pihak perpustakaan setelah aku memohon dengan petugas-nya.**_

_**Rumah-nya jauh dari kata sederhana eomma appa.**_

_**Aku berfikir 'apakah aku akan diterima dikeluarga ini dengan keadaanku'.**_

_**Sungguh picik sekali.**_

_**Tapi dugaanku benar. Aku tidak diterima secara LANGSUNG.**_

_**Kedua orang tua-nya menanyakan kebenaran atas ceritaku.**_

_**Dan tentu saja aku mengatakan iya. Aku tidak pernah berbohong dan kuyakin kalian tau.**_

_**Tapi sepertinya ucapanku belum cukup menyakinkan bagi mereka.**_

_**Eomma appa kekasihku memanggil pria yang sudah menghamiliku.**_

_**Dia turun. Dengan seorang wanita. Cantik sekali. Modis dan terlihat seperti tidak pecinta buku sepertiku.**_

_**Lagi, kedua orang tua itu menanyakannya kebenarannya.**_

_**Dan jawaban yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan keluar dari mulut kekasihku.**_

"_**tentu saja wanita itu bebrohong, eomma dan appa tau sendiri siapa kekasihku? Hanya wanita yang sudah menjadi tunanganku ini. Hanya wanita cantik satu ini. Eomma dan appa percaya padaku bukan"**_

_**Dia mengatakannya seraya melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang wanita itu. **_

_**Dan mereka saling menatap lalu melempar senyum satu dengan yang lainnya.**_

_**Oh betapa indahnya tapi menyakiti hatiku. Sakit sekali.**_

_**Lalu setelahnya tentu saja kedua orang tua itu lebih mempercayai perkataan anaknya itu.**_

_**Aku pulang dengan tangan hampa ditambah hati yang hancur.**_

_**Aku hancur eomma appa.**_

_**Setelahnya aku memilih untuk melakukan apa yang telah kulakukan.**_

_**Apa yang sudah kalian lihat sendiri dengan mata kepala kalian. Jika kalian melihat-nya.**_

_**Aku pendosa eomma appa.**_

_**Bayi ini juga mendosa.**_

_**Aku tidak ingin eomma dan appa menanggung dosa atas aku dan kelahiran bayiku kelak.**_

_**Karna itu aku memilih untuk pergi.**_

_**Maafkan aku eomma appa.**_

_**Hanya itu yang dapat aku sampaikan pada eomma dan appa. **_

_**Kumohon maafkana aku dan ampuni aku eomma appa.**_

_**Aku mencintai kalian.**_

_Dan Sehun tak lagi mampu membendung air mata-nya. Teringat kejadian delapan belas tahun lalu dimana dia terbangun dengan kondisi naked ditambah dengan seorang wanita dipelukannya yang juga naked. Teringat kejadian delapan belas tahun dimana dia datang kerumah sakit dan melihat wanita tercinta-nya. Teringat kejadian delapan belas tahun dimana dia bersanding dengan istri-nya dan melupakan wanita yang sudah dia hancurkan hidupnya. Teringat kejadian tujuh belas tahun lalu dimana dia berhenti mengunjuungi rumah Luhan. ya Luhan. hanya Luhan yang saat ini ada dipikirannya. Luhan dan segala dosa yang sudah dia lakukan pada malaikat itu._

~^O^~

Saat malam hari Sehun lebih dulu sampai daripada istirnya. Semenjak sepeninggal Xiumin. Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Sehun mulai merenggang. Ditambah dengan meninggalnya Se Kyung. Memperkeruh hubungan diantara kedua-nya. Tidak pernah ada percapakan yang terlibat diantara mereka. Hanya saling menyapa dan setelahnya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Entah apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan tapi yang ada dipikiran Sehun hanya Luhan seorang. Seorang wanita yang sudah dia hancurkan hidupnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sehun melamun sehingga Kyungsoo sudah berada dihadapannya dengan sebuah surat. Sehun menerimanya dan melihat isinya.

"kau tinggal tanda tanda dan kita selesai sampai disini" Sehun mengangguk dan menandatangan surai Cerai itu.

"kenapa?" dan Sehun melihat lurus kearah Kyungsoo.

"apanya yang kenapa nyonya DO?"

Kyungsoo tak mampu lagi membendung air mata-nya "kenapa Se Kyung harus menanggung semua karmamu? Kenapa kau harus menelantarkan Luhan? Kenapa saat dijdohkan kau tidak kabur dan bertanggung jawab pada Luhan? Kenapa aku harus ikut merasakan pedih atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan dimasa lampau" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun terdiam. Ya itu juga yang juga selalu ada dibenak Sehun. Kenapa Sehun menjadi pengecut dan meninggalkan Luhan? "aku adalah satu-satunya anak dari keluarga Oh. Lalu apa apakah aku bisa menolak permintaan dari satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki? Kedua orang yang sudah membesarkan Oh Se Hoon si pengecut ini? Sama sepertimu nyonya DO. Apakah kau bisa menolak permintaan kedua orang tuamu saat kau dijodohkan denganku? Kita sama bahkan kita memiliki alasan yang sama saat kita memilih untuk menyatu menjadi sepasang suami istri. Kau boleh menyalahkanku sepuas yang kau. Dan aku hanya akan diam. Kau boleh menyiksaku bila itu dapat mengobati sakitmu atas kematian anak kita. Kau juga bahkan boleh melaporkanku kepada polisi agar aku mendekam dan membusuk dijeruji besi. Tapi jangan sentuh Luhan. Dia tidak bersalah." Dia lalu memberikan surat itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"jaga dirimu nyonya Do Kyungsoo. Tak perlu pindah karna aku yang akan keluar dari rumah ini. Lagipula rumah ini aku beli sebagai hadiah pernikahan kita" Kyungsoo tak bisa berucap apapun saat Sehun masuk kedalam kamar tamu dan mengunci kamar itu dengan rapat.

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang yang kelaur dari mata bulat dan menganak sungai membelah pipi-nya. Kematian tragis Se Kyung amat membuat-nya terpukul.

~^O^~ 

Sidang perceraian hanya berlangsung dua minggu. Semuanya lancar. Tidak ada yang saling menuntut. Seperti perjanjian Kyungsoo tetap dirumah dan sedang Sehun pergi. Berbekal alamat yang diberikan oleh tetangga masa dulu Luhan.

_Sehun yakin ini adalah rumah tempat dia terkahir kali mengunjungi Luhan. Tapi sepertinya rumah ini terlihat kosong. Tapi seingatnya juga Luhan dan Yixing memang jarang menyalakan lampu dan jarang membuka pintu maupun jendela. Mereka type orang agamis yang tertutup. _

_Tapi mereka tidak pernah mengabaikan tamu. Sehun sudah mengetuk pintu sekitar satu jam tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia sudah seperti maling yang mengintip kedalamm rumah Luhan melalui jendela._

_Sampai akhirnya seorang anak remaja wanita menghampri-nya "Sehun ahjussi" dan Sehun pun menoleh._

_Memandangannya dengan tatapan kau-siapa. Dan wanita itu terkekeh "saya Namjoo tidakkah ahjussi mengingatnya?"_

_Dan Sehun ikut tertawa "oh Namjoo, sudah besar sekali"_

"_tentu saja, delapan belas tahun sudah berlalu semenjak pertama kali kau kesini ahjussi" Sehun hanya mengangguk. Benar juga. Terakhir Sehun kemari pun sudah sekitar tujuh belas tahun lalu tetap saat Se Kyung lahir. Dan terakhirkali dia kemari warna cat dinding rumah Luhan adalah merah dengan paduan hitam disetiap kayu-nya. Berbeda dengan saat ini yang dominan berwarna abu-abu. Yang menurut kepercayaan keluarga Luhan saat mengecat warna dinding dengan warna abu-abu. Berarti pemilik rumah itu sedang berduka. Apakah Luhan sekeluarga sedang berduka?_

_Namja mencolek Sehun membuat pria itu tersadar dari lamunan-nya "mencari Yixing eomma?" –Namjoo adalah tetangga Luhan dan dia memanggil Yixing dengan panggilan eomma. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri tidak mengenal Luhan-_

_Dan Sehun menangguk._

"_mereka sudah pindah ahjussi, semenjak enam belas tahun yang lalu" Sehun membulatkan matanya._

"_Yixing eomma membawa seorang putri cantik mungkin saat enam belas tahun yang lalu anak itu seusia denganku saat ini atau mungkin lebih muda lagi karna wanita itu hanya diam saja dan amat cantik"_

_Sehun mengangguk "apakah mereka sudah tidak pernah kemari?"_

_Namjoo tertawa seraya menggeleng "Yixing eomma dengan wanita itu kesini mungkin hanya sekitar dua minggu sekali atau satu bulan sekali. Waktunya tidak pasti"_

_Sehun kembali mengangguk "kau tau alamat baru Yixing eomma"_

_Dan wanita remaja itu mengangguk antusias._

_Segera dia pulang kerumahnya dan kembali dengan selembar kertas yang langsung diserahkan ke Sehun. Setelahnya Sehun membungkuk seraya berterimakasih dan mengusap surai Namjoo._

Sehun yakin dia sudah berada didesa yang dan tepat berada didepan rumah beralamat yang kemarin Namjoo berikan. Sehun membawa dua buah koper –barang-barangnya- dia bertekat untuk merawat Luhan sepanjang hidupnya. Rumah dihadapannya bercat dinding merah dan hitam. Membuat Sehun semakin yakin jika ini adalah rumah Luhan.

Hanya butuh tiga ketukan sampai pintu kayu dihadapannya terbuka. Dihadapannya sekarang berdirilah seorang wanita renta yang sudah sedikit bungkuk. Tapi dengan segera Sehun memeluknya. Dia amat mengenali wanita ini "Yixing ahjumma"

Dan wanita yang dipanggil Yixing membalas pelukan Sehun dan mengusap punggung Sehun "sudah lama aku menunggumu kembali"

Sehun tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Dia mengangguk "saya akan terus berada disini menjaganya sampai saya tak lagi mampu bernafas eomma"

Dan Yixing tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu "Luhan sudah menunggumu dari lama"

Dan Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dengan Yixing dan membawa kedua kopernya masuk "besok saya akan akan urus perpindahan saya dan setelahnya mengurus pernikahan saya dengan Luhan" Yixing hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda meng-iya-kan.

~^O^~

Dua hari sudah Sehun tinggal dirumah Luhan tapi belum sekalipun Sehun menemui Luhan. Bukan tak sanggup tapi dia sedang sibuk mengurus pernikahan dengan Luhan serta perpindahan kesini. Tadi pagi Luhan juga Sehun sudah resmi menjadi suami istri walau pun ada beberapa pertengakaran kecil karna sang pastur menganggap pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan tak dapat dilangsungkan. Karna Luhan tidak sadar. Atau dapat dikatakan gangguan jiwa. Tapi Sehun bersih keras untuk tetap melangsungkannya. Dan pernikahan itu benar-benar berlangsung.

Malam hari Luhan tetap pada posisi-nya –menyandar pada _headboard _ranjang- saat Sehun masuk. Sehun menutup pintu kayu dan mengunci. Entah atas alasan apa pintu itu dikunci. Atau mungkin Sehun akan melakukan malam pertamanya? Tidak mungkin.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang duduk terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Mengusap surai kecoklatan Luhan yang sedikit memanjang. Dia menghirup aroma shampoo yang menguar dari surai Luhan. Ya tadi sore Sehun sendiri yang ekhem memandikan Luhan. Menggantikan peran Yixing. Luhan tidak merespon apapun.

Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan sekilas "hai wanita tercantik" dia mengecup kening Luhan lama sekali. Tidak ada yang berubah dari Luhan. Semuanya tetap sama. Bahkan wajah Luhan tidak memperlihatkan usia-nya sudah menginjak kepala tiga. Wajahnya masih sama seperti delapan belas tahun yang lalu saat Sehun meninggalkannya. Hanya satu yang kurang. Pipi-nya.

Ya hanya pipi Luhan yang mulai sedikit tirus. Berbeda dengan dulu. Saat Sehun masih senang mencubiti kedua pipi Luhan.

_Sore ini mereka sedang berdua ditaman. Berkencan seperti biasa-nya. Luhan sedang menghabiskan ice cream strawberry yang tadi dia rengek minta belikan pada sehun._

_Setelah selesai Luhan bergelayut manja dilengan Sehun. Ya umur-nya dengan sikap-nya memang tidak berbanding lurus. Justru berbanding terbalik._

"_Sehuniie tadi aku menunggumu disini selama setengah jam" dan Sehun hanya terkekeh._

"_Sehuniie tidak boleh tertawa, Sehuniie harusnya meminta maaf, kamu harus tau jarang sekali wanita tercantik seperti-ku mau menunggu seorang namja jelek seperti Sehuniie"_

_Sehun melepas pelukan Luhan ditangannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Luhan "baiklah baiklah wanita tercantik. Sekarang harus seperti apa aku meminta maaf pada nyonya galak? Bukankah tadi sudah kubelikan ice cream?"_

_Dan Luhan memberengut "Sehuniie harus bilang kalau Sehuniie mencintaiku. Sebanyak dua belas kali sama seperti tanggal jadi kita" Luhan seraya berpuppy eyes._

_Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan "I love you"_

_Luhan semakin memberenggut "aku mencintai-mu Sehuniie bukan I love. Ulangi lagi sampai kamu bicara aku mecintaimu"_

_Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "I love you dan aku mencintaimu itu artinya sama saja sayang"_

_Luhan masih teteap memberengut "aku ingin dengarnya aku mencintaimu bukan I love you"_

_Sehun menggeleng keras. Alih-alih berbicara yang Luhan inginkan, Sehun justru mencubit gemas kedua pipi Luhan. Membuat Luhan semakin memberengut._

_Sehun terus mencubit pipi Luhan "Sehuniie jangan dicubit lagi" Sehun hanya menggeleng._

_Melihat Sehun tidak kunjung berenti. Akhirnya Luhan ikut mencubit pipi tirus Sehun "Sehuniie harus menjadi chubby seperti aku"_

Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan yang tak lagi bisa dicubit "aku mencintaimu sayang"

Sehun mengambil tangan kanan Luhan yang tersemat cincin pernikahan-nya. Dia menciumnya "maafkan aku Luhan, aku tidak bisa memberikanmu sebuah pernikahan yang selama ini kamu impikan"

Dan Sehun mengusap telapak tangan Luhan kepipi-nya "bahkan kedua orang tua-ku tidak datang kesini untuk memberikanmu kejutan"

Sehun mencium telapak tangan Luhan "maaf aku tidak memberikan pernikahan seperti yang kau inginkan sayang"

_Luhan sedang menemani Sehun belajar diruang makan dirumah Luhan "kau harus belajar yang rajin" Sehun berdeham menanggapinya._

"_sayang kamu ingin pernikahan yang seperti apa?"_

_Luhan terkekeh dan melihat kearah Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya "ayolah jawab saja"_

_Luhan berhenti tertawa "aku ingin dimulai dari acara pasanganku yang membawa orang tua-nya kerumahku pagi-pagi sekali saat aku belum bangun dari tidur. Lalu saat aku bangun aku dikejutkan dengan permintaan mereka untuk menikahi lelaki beruntung itu" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya._

"_lalu aku ingin pernikahanku penuh dengan aksen bunga mawar merah, dan dominan merah. Wah pasti indah sekali ya Sehuniie"_

_Sehun memeluk Luhan dari samping lalu mencium surai-nya "kau akan mendapatkan, tunggu aku sampai aku lulus ne"_

_Alih-alih tersenyum Luhan justru meninju bahu Sehun. Setelahnya tertawa lepas "aku masih ingin jadi wanita mandiri dan itu belum terwujud lalu kau mau menikahiku? No no no no..Masih jauh sekali pernikahan dimataku" dan Sehun hanya memberenggut mendengarnya._

Sehun kembali mengusap pipi Luhan "aku kembali sayang. Kali ini aku takkan pernah pergi lagi sampai aku tak mampu lagi bernafas. Sampai jantungku tak mampu lagi berdetak. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu sayang. Menebus delapan belas tahun penyiksaanku terhadapmu"

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang memejamkan mata. Dia mengusap pipi yeoja itu "tidurlah sayang, kau pasti lelah sekali" Luhan tetap diam namun memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sehun membaringkan Luhan. Dan Sehun mengikuti. Setelahnya mereka berdua bersatu dalam mimpi. Saling menukar hangat melalui pelukan Sehun kepada tubuh mungil Luhan.

~^O^~

Berbulan-bulan sudah Luhan dan Sehun menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang sepasang suami istri. Walau selama itu juga Luhan tetap diam. Sebulan setelah Sehun menetap dirumah Luhan. Yixing mulai sakit-sakit. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kasus Xiumin –bagi Sehun-. Dokter hanya berkata komplikasi dan itu wajar untuk Yixing dengan umurnya. Dokter mengatakan penyakit factor usia.

Yixing menolak untuk dibawa kerumah sakit. Dia memilih dirumah. Ingin melihat Luhan setiap hari katanya. Sehun merawat Luhan dan Yixing secara bergantian.

Sampai akhirnya mala mini seperti biasanya Sehun menunggu Yixing dikamar-nya. Yixing selalu tersenyum "Sehun" dan Sehun menjawabnya.

"Luhan suka dimanja. Jaga dia Sehun-ah. Dulu eomma berjanji padanya eomma takkan meninggalkannya sampai nafas eomma habis. Dulu eomma berjanji padanya saat eomma tak lagi mampu bernafas eomma pastikan sudah ada seseorang yang dapat meggantikan eomma untuk menjaganya. Eomma sudah memaafkan dan merelakan segala yang terjadi pada anak bungsu eomma. Anak kebangga eomma" Sehun tak lagi mampu membendung air mata-nya saat melihat Yixing tersenyum menampilkan dimple dikedua pipi-nya.

Setelahnya Sehun melihat Yixing menutup kedua matanya. Sehun tak sanggup untuk tidak menangis. Tidak dia tidak menangis tersedu. Dia meredamnya. Takut-takut jika Luhan mendengar-nya. Tapi air mata yang mengalir deras cukup melambangkan betapa kehilangan Sehun.

Yixing adalah wanita tertegar dan terbaik yang pernah Sehun temui.

~^O^~ 

Karna Yixing meninggal disore hari jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk mengadakan pemakaman besok. Berbekal handphone Yixing, Sehun menghubungi kaka perempuan dan laki-laki Luhan. Memberitahu kabar duka.

Malam hari Luhan masih terdiam dikamar sedangkan Sehun masih setia menunggu Yixing yang sudah berada dipeti. Peti yang berada diruang tamu. Ada beberapa tetangga yang datang dan menangisi kepergian Yixing.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu diiringin dengan tangisan seorang yeoja membuat gaduh rumah duka. Wanita kecil ber-eye liner itu masuk menerobos kedalam kamar Luhan. Melihat Luhan sedang duduk diam dan dengan tatapan kosong.

"INI SEMUA KARNA DIRIMU LUHAN. KAU YANG MEMBUAT EOMMA MENINGGAL. KAU DAN PENYAKIT GANGGUAN JIWA-MU. KAU MEMBUNUH EOMMA" mendengar itu sontak Luhan bangkit.

Turun dari ranjang dan berjalan kearah sumber suara. Dia cukup mengenal suara ini. Xi Baek Hyun. Kaka perempuannya.

Tiba-tiba suara derap langkah kaki besar menghampiri Baekhyun "Baek kita kemari untuk eomma bukan untuk wanita"

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk "eomma meninggal karna dia kris ge. Karna dia" dan pria yang dipanggil Kris ge itu –kaka laki-laki Luhan- memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Luhan berjalan melalui mereka –Baekhyun dan Kris- berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Mengandalkan dinding sebagai penunjuk arahnya.

Saat sampai dan tiga langkah diruang tamu. Luhan terjatuh. Sehun membantu tapi Luhan menepis tangannya kasar. Sehun tidak lagi medekati Luhan.

Dia melanjutkan langkahnya kearah tubuh kaku Yixing. Dia memeluk-nya (bayangin aja Luhan masukin badannya sedikit kedalam peti terus meluk tubuh Yixing. Hanya meluk ya ga nindih. Jadi Luhan Cuma naruh kepalanya didada Yixing).

Semua tercengang melihat Luhan. Termasuk Baekhyun dan Kris. Luhan terus memeluknya erat "mommy" Luhan tanpa air mata sedikit-pun.

Semua dapat melihat sorot mata Luhan berbeda. Selama tujuh belas tahun baru dan mereka bersumpah baru pertama kali mereka melihat sorot mata Luhan yang seperti saat ini. Syarat akan kepedihan.

Semuanya menangis melihat pemandangan dihadapannya "mommy" seru Luhan sekali lagi seraya mengusap pipi Yixing.

Selama tujuh belas tahun dan baru kali ini Luhan berbicara.

"jika kalian masih ingin menyalahkan Luhan atas segalanya maka kalian boleh pergi atau kalian boleh membunuhku. Aku yang membuatnya seperti ini. Kalian tak pernah merasakan jadi Luhan bukan?" dan semuanya masih terdiam.

"dia kuperkosa. Melihatku bercinta dengan wanita lain. Tertabrak. Kehilangan bayi-nya. Kehilangan Rahim dan satu ovarium. Buta. Gangguan jiwa. Dianggap mati oleh seluruh keluarga-nya. Dan kutinggal menikah" semua menatap iba kearah Luhan yang masih memanggil Yixing.

"dan hanya Yixing satu-satunya orang yang ada disisinya. Dimana kalian? Dan saat ini orang itu pergi. Dan kalian masih bisa menyalahkan semua ini salah Luhan."

Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang memejamkan matanya. Masih tetap memeluk Yixing "aku tak mengerti dari apa hati kalian terbuat. Mengapa mata kalian buta atas keadaan Luhan. Telinga kalian juga tuli atas semua penjelasan Yixing eomma atas keadaan Luhan. Bahkan hati kalian juga mati untuk dapat merasakan apa yang Luhan alami bahkan kalian juga membutakan keadaan bahwa Luhan masih hidup bukan sudah meninggal delapan belas tahun yang lalu" semuanya tak dapat berkata apapun.

Sehun mengusap surai Luhan. lalu mencium surainya sekilas "tidur dikamar ya sayang, aku gendong ya" Luhan menggeleng dan tetap menggumamkan mommy.

"disini dingin. Besok bertemu mommy lagi ya" dan Luhan kembali menggeleng.

Sehun menemani Luhan. Memeluknya dan mengecupi surai Luhan dengan tiada henti.

~^O^~

Satu tahun sudah belalu setelah sepeninggal Yixing. Dan hari ini Sehun baru saja pulang dari kantor. Sedang memarkir diarea pemakaman. Sudah setahun setiap pulang kerja maupun pergi dari kantor. Tempat pertama yang dia singgahi adalah tempat ini.

_Pagi hari pemakan Yixing berjalan lancar. Semua pelayat sudah pulang hanya tersisa Luhan Sehun Baekhyun Chanyeol Kris dan Tao. Mereka menabus bunga sedangkan Luhan memeluk gundukan tanah merah yang baru saja ditutup itu. Memeluknya sama seperti tadi malam saat Yixing berada dipeti._

_Kris menempuk bahu Sehun sekilas "kami pergi dulu. Kami titip Luhan" dan Sehun hanya mengangguk._

_Setelahnya Kris Tao Chanyeol Baekhyun pergi menyisakan Sehun juga Luhan. _

_Sehun berjongkok disisi Luhan dan mengusap surai Luhan "pulang yuk sayang, nanti hujan"_

_Luhan mengarahkan kepalanya kearah Sehun "mommy?"_

_Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan "besok kita kesini lagi, menjenguk mommy"_

_Luhan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang hendak menangis kearah Sehun "mommy"_

_Dan Sehun tak mampu lagi menahan air mata-nya melihat sikap Luhan dan menangkup kedua pipi-nya "dengarkan aku sayang. Mommy tak mau lihat kau sakit jadi besok kita kesini lagi ok"_

_Luhan menyerah dan mengangguk._

Sehun menghampiri wanita yang sedang memeluk makan dihadapannya. Mengusap surai-nya dan mengecupnya sekilas "ayo pulang sayang, besok kita kemari lagi"

Luhan memeluk erat makam itu "mommy"

Sehun memeluk Luhan "besok kemari lagi, seperti biasa-nya sayang"

Dan Luhan menyerah lalu ikut bangun dan menjauh dari makan Yixing.

Setahun sepeninggalan Yixing. Selama itu juga Luhan rutin mendatangi makam Yixing pagi sekali –diantar Sehun- lalu memeluk makam Yixing. Siang hari Sehun datang dan menyuapi Luhan. setelah-nya Luhan kambali memeluk makam Yixing sampai sore nanti saat Sehun menjemput Luhan untuk pulang.

Juga tidak ada kata apapun yang keluar dari mulut Luhan selain kata 'mommy'. Dan Sehun masih tetap teguh dengan pendirian-nya. Menemani-nya sampai dia tak lagi mampu bernafas. Menemaninya sampai dia jantung-nya tak mampu lagi berdetak.

**END**

**Oh my.**

**Oh iya mau jelasin satu hal. Apasih arti dari kata Alga Gemela yang saja jadiin judul disini. Alma Gemela adalah bahasa spanyol yang artinya Belahan jiwa atau bisa dibilang SoulMate**

**Pasti ga berasa ya sad ya?**

**Ini sad loh sad ending pertama yang aku bikin untuk pair HunHan.**

**Oh iya ada beberapa yang menanyakan keberadaan Suho?**

**Suho bercerai dengan Yixing ceritanya disini.**

**Dan juga sebenernya mau buat si Suho nikah sama Kyungsoo pas Kyungsoo minta cerai ke Sehun tapi kayaknya ga perlu deh. Soalnya aku focus ke HunHan disini.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mendukungku dalam pembuatan FF ini /bow/**

**Ada rencana mau buat ff baru sekalian lanjutin ff Babe In Total Control of Herself.**

**Pengen ngere-publish ff lamaku yang star juga.**

**Mohon sarannya /bow/**

**Akhir kata saya Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya mengucapkan terima kasih sedalam-dalam-nya untuk yang sudah ikut andil dalam FF ini. Baik yang mereview. Silent reader. Memfollow. Memfavorite. Semuanya saya ucapkan terima kasih /bow/**


End file.
